


Almost

by Beltenebra



Series: SASO 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: There are a lot of 'almosts' in Kageyama's life. He's not about to let this be one of them.





	

There are a lot of almosts in Kageyama's life. Almost the best setter in Miyagi, almost completely comfortable being a good teammate, almost passing the English test. Though surely someday his achievements on the court will result in feeling like he has surpassed Oikawa, his place as part of the team grows more and more solid every day, and English has got to start getting easier eventually, right? (Please, god, make English easier soon) 

Kageyama knows when it comes to Hinata and him, almost winning is never an option. For them there is no such thing as almost trying hard enough. So when it comes to anything but volleyball, why is he so content to let him and Hinata linger perpetually in almost. 

He can tell himself that it's because he doesn't want to risk their game. If Hinata didn't feel the same way he did that it would make things weird. He could claim that but he knows it would be complete crap. Neither of them would let something like a little social awkwardness affect their volleyball. While they were both emotional at times (and no strangers to social awkwardness) it was only when the emotions were volleyball related that they affected their partnership. 

Kageyama tries to imagine what it would be like to _really_ be with Hinata instead of just almost. They would still sit together on the team bus, and eat lunch together at school, and send each other messages after practice. They would definitely still practice a lot. They would probably still walk home together until their paths split off, just like they were now. 

Suddenly the idea of reaching over to grab Hinata's hand while they walked invades his mind. Hinata really only needed one hand to walk his bike along beside him – he never rode until they headed their separate ways. The thought of Hinata's strong fingers threaded through his, the heat of their palms pressed together, making him dizzy for a moment. 

He stumbled off a familiar curb, jolting out of the balancing act he had been keeping up between his thoughts and responding at appropriate moments in Hinata's “hilarious” story about math class. Suddenly Kageyama found himself on his butt on the side of the road. 

He wasn't hurt but the way Hinata reacted you'd think he had fallen off a cliff. Hinata let his bike fall to the side while he took three quick steps to stand directly in front of Kageyama. He was backlit perfectly, the sun turning his orange hair into a corona of flame, picking out the delicate freckles on his arms. _'That's totally cheating'_ Kageyama thought though he couldn't tell you who it was directed to. 

“Bakayama, are you ok?” The nicknames were second nature to them now, Hinata did actually sound concerned. 

It made Kageyama chuckle a little to himself and then Hinata looked _really_ concerned. 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Kageyama abruptly hauled himself to his feet. Hinata hadn't seemed so close when he had been sitting but now there was barely a few centimeters between them. Hinata hadn't backed up but he seemed to be concentrating very hard on a spot near Kageyama's shoulder. 

“I was just distracted. Because I was thinking about what it would be like to hold your hand.” 

Hinata's whole frame jolted in surprise, his head whipping up, warm brown eyes meeting Kageyama's. His pale cheeks were stained with the lightest of blush, growing darker as Kageyama let the moment stretch on. Hinata's face was so close, their lips almost touching. 

_Screw that_ , Kageyama thought and finally closed the distance between them.


End file.
